ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Horrid Henry the movie 2/quotes
Introduction (A bunch of logos i have no time to mention) (we see a neighbourhood with a narrtation) henry:Hi my name is henry this is ashtown my town in the uk let me show you around (we see a house) henry: this is my house its a average everyday house its big its small its tall its short but i like it the way it is (we see inside the house) henry:this is my family me my mom my dad and my wormy little brother peter (we see a school) henry:this is my school and here are the students and the faculty (we see a bunch of kids and students) henry:this is my best friend ralph my other friends bart brian al and william that red headed girl over there is my archenemy margret with her best friend susan those adults are ms battle ax my teacher soggy sid the gym teacher and some others Chapter 1 Margaret;why are we here henry Henry:i want to show you a box i found William:So what is it (Henry Drops it and a portal opens and a Knight comes out and takes off his helmet) Character:Henry Horrison I need your help Henry:why Character;i am Character and the reason i need you is because Bellzabub has escaped from his imprisonment Henry;Who is Bellzabub Character:(Singing) bellzabub bellzabub is a cruel bugger he is a disgrace he eats people's souls and he is a daemon and is a brutal man he will brutalize you (song ends) Ms Battle-Ax;hmm yeah that sound pretty serious Character;Come on Chapter 2 (the gang shows up at a castle) Squire:his majesty King Korag VIII King Korag:Welcome Henry Henry;Listen Here Korag Korag;you are the chosen one Henry:WHATTTTT Korag;Well I suggest you go on your journey and take My Jester Jokee To Jokee;noooooooooooo (the gang exits the castle) Henry:(Singing) The Sky is blue and the grass is green Character:and the east is hot and the west is cold Margaret;And the rest of it is moderate Everyone:The journey is long Peter:im gonna play my CHILLO (Peter plays his chillo) Sid:William the Conqueror Always said umm I don't now Margaret;ohhh (she falls in a lake and the music stops) everyone:hahahaha Margaret:who ever keeps laughing gets a kick in the shin (Meanwhile in a dark castle) Mistro;hahahaha those fools are near our trap Bellzabub:haha lucky i have some skeletons on stand by Mistro;yes but if we lose the fight we will have no land weve got to have land Bellzabub:(Singing) oo we oo I want to conquer all of the land and attack everyone no more mister nice guy that Henry shall fall Mistro:oh yes oh yes oh yes that Henry shall not live he shall have a fit Both;no more mister nice guys no more mr nice guys no more Henry we shall take over the kingdom nobody will oppose nobody shall fight us OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH no more mr nice guys (music ends) (meanwhile in a forest) Character:alright everyone we shall sleep here for the night wait hold on a minute there is not enough matresses Henry Margaret are you alright sleeping in the same bed for the night Henry and Margaret:Alrright (Everyone sleeps but Margaret and Henry Accidently hold hands and they wake up) Margaret:what the heck Henry Henry:i did not hold your hand you held mine (A tune beigns) (Henry) I'd be rockin' with the Dinos Swingin' with the Rhinos I could prankoize this cave in a minute! Henry! They would sing cuz i would be the Prankster king I would love this world without you in it! If i didn't have you! (Margaret) if you didn't have me? (henryl) if i didn't have you! (margaret) or how about if i didn't have you huh? (both) O what i could be if there was only me o what i'd do if i didn't have you (Character) STOP BICKERING AND GET YOUR ACT TOGETHER! (margeret) ACT! DID SOMEONE SAY ACT! I CAN ACT! If only i had seperate parts my career would be the art I'd be the STAR of Ashton (margeret) you'd be the half that the whole world forgot! (margeret) if i didn't have you (henry) I should be so lucky! (margeret) If i didn't have you! (henry) Oh wait you'd be dead! (both) Oh what i could be if there was only me o what i'd do if i didn't have you! o what i'd do if i didn't have you! (margeret) TRAPPED! OH TRAPPED! (henry) Stuck here with you for 15 years (margeret) Oh dear it's left to count (henry) if you had gotten me a good laywer i would've split 14 years ago (margeret) Now listen here pal, i didn't come here to be insulted (henry) Oh? where do you usually go? (margeret) I'd be a fire breathing lizard (henry) I'd be one high flying wizard! (margeret) you'd be nothing without me you'd be extinct you'd feast to be (henry) I'm so tired of you nagging (margeret) I'm so tired of your bragging (henry) haha without me you'd have no brain! (both) with which to think! (both) (henry) I'd be rockin' with the Dinos Swingin' with the Rhinos I could prankoize this cave in a minute! Henry! They would sing cuz i would be the Prankster king I would love this world without you in it! (margaret) If only i had seperate parts my career would be the art I'd be the STAR of Ashton I would love this world without you in it! (both) if i didn't have you! (backgroud people) If i didn't have you! (both) if i didn't have you! (background people) if i didn't have you! YEAH, YEAH YEAH (margeret) this way let me lead! YEAH YEAH YEAH (henry) No this way twinkle toes! (both) life could be so sweat, if these were both my feet! Oh what i'd do if i didn't have you! (henry) I got you babe! (both) Oh what i'd do if i didn't have yooooou! (elvis imitation, both) hey!well if i didn't! well if i didn't, have you! Thank you very much! thank you very much ladies and gentlemen! you've sang before have you? Character;thats it ive had it your argueing has made me mad Chapter 3 (Character accidently cuts down a tree and everyone getss out of the way) Margeret:you fool you cut down the tree Henry:look shelter Vic Van Wrinkle;what do you want Everyone:Vic van wrinkle Vic:Ashton Schoolkids Everyone;screams Peter:what are you doing here Vic;I randomly found myself here after i escaped from jail Character:hold on skeleton warriors are approaching come guys lets fight them (the gang fights and kills all the skeletons but one fires a arrow and hits margeret in the arm) Henry:MARGERET!! are you alright Margeret;yeah Henry;Character i need to bring margaret to safety she has been hit in the arm Character;Alright i will cover you (Henry carries Margaret to behined a tree while Character fights off the skeletons) Character:DIE! SKELETON SCUM Henry;There (wraps a bandage on margarets arm) Margaret:thanks henry (Ralph comes in) Ralph:Hey guys we won Margaret and Henry:Few (Meanwhile in a castle) Bellzabub;WE WERE SO CLOSE!! (Bellzabub destroys a table) Mistro:want me to send out the demon rabbit of trafalgar Bellzabub;Not yet i want you to get henry ty abandon the group GO! (in a dark forest) Henry;im gonna go find some woodh (Henry walks into a darker part in the forest) Mistro;Hello little boy (Margaret looks thorugh the bushes) Henry;who are you Mistro;I AM a old peddler Henry;what do you want Mistro;i don't want anything im here to tell you that neither character or margaret care about you they just want you to fight bellzabub for their own butts Henry;thats just selfish of them im gonna go my own way (henry walks into the forest and mistro turns back into his normal self) Margaret;i must tell the others (margaret runs back to camp) Margaret;guys mistro convinced henry to abandon us Character:mistro that monster lets go ms battle ax look after the others while me and margaret are finding henry (Margaret and Character run into the forest and into a swamp) Margaret;HENRY!!! Henry:what do you want Margaret:The old peddler was mistro he lied to you Henry:really i thought it was true Margaret;just forget it and lets go (Henry Margaret and Character walk back to camp) Everyone:yay henry is back Henry:lets go (in the morning) Character;look its the demon rabbit of trafalgar william go fight it William;alright sir (William Goes over to it but it attacks him) Henry;everybody hide William;AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The Rabbit Flees) Everybody;HORRAY (MEANWHILE IN THE CASTLE OF DOOOM) Bellzabub;What there here send the skeletons after them Mistro;yes sir (skeletons are unleashed) Character;oh no skeletons quick qilliam throw yourselves at them William;NOOOO (William throws a cupboard full of potions on the skeletons crushing them) Margaret;WOW! (everyone enters bellzabub quarters) Bellzabub;what how did you find us Henry;WE looked at a castle that definalty looks like yours Margaret:yeah Bogey Bellzabub;NO ONE CALLS ME A BOGEY MISTRO BLAST HER Mistro;yes sir (Mistro fires beams from his hands) Henry;MARGARET!!! (Henry gets in the way of the beams blasting him instead) Margaret;HENRY!!! (Everybody except mistro and bellzabub cries and margaret gets on her knees) Margaret;henry im sorry for all the mean things i did to you and peter please don't leave me (Margaret Kisses Henry) (Henry wakes up) Henry;Thanks Margaret Bellzabub;NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Henry;Well bellzabub are knicked (henry fires his horrid reys and it blasts bellzabub and mistro and the castle starts to collaspe) Character:Everybody run Henry;Hold on (Henry grabs Mistro) Mistro;You Saved my life Margaret;why are you trying to kill us mistro Mistro;it it was bellzabub who made me evil Bellzabub;Blast foiled again (Bellzabub blasts thorugh the roof) (Everyone makes it out and the castle collapses into a pit) (meanwhile at king korags castle) King Korag;(Singing) Their Finest Hour A HOUR IS long but a second is short i kept my faith but who do you choose time to bare and endure never surrender blood toils tears and sweat we will go on to the end owed to so much owed to so few your finest hour (song ends) Character;Hello your majesty Korag;You got Mistro Mistro:Please forgive me Korag:i forgive you and Character you are promoted to captain of the guards Jokee;sir can i move to the human world Korag:yes jokke oh and take this money Henry;why Korag:just to have the party of the lifetime (it flashes to everybody dancing to everybody dance now) (it shows Henry and Margaret Dancing to the msuic while the names theo stevenson and scarlet stitt appear) (it then shows William Doing the macerena while the name Billy kennedy appears) (it then shows Jokee Ms battle ax and Sid Dancing While the names naz osmanaglu anjelica juston and david schnider appear) (it then shows Character playing his sword like a guitar while the name idris elba appears) (it then shows King Korag and Mistro doing the spooky scary skeletons dance while the name patrick stewart appears) (it then shows Vic van wrinkle and some other Inmates doing the thriller dance while the name richard e grant appears) (it then shows Bellzabub doing the moonwalk while the name liam neeson appears) (it then shows henry high fiving the screen and a purple hand appears and then the credits role) Category:Transcripts